Good To Have A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Wreck It Ralph. Ralph and Vanellope's friendship is still being formed but their bond is growing by the day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I can't wait for Wreck It Ralph to come out here, in the U.K, but felt like writing this, since I like Ralph and Vanellope, as friends, but read the novel.**

**This is set after the movie, as Ralph and Vanellope are still getting used to things, especially friendship, which this story is about, as everybody needs a friend.**

**I don't know if this should be an one-shot or not.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal night at Litwak's Family Fun Center, but Vanellope was leaving her game Sugar Rush, so she could visit Ralph's game, Fix-it Felix Jr, as she knew that she hadn't seen him, since defeating Turbo, but she had her hands in the pockets of her green hoodie, as she headed to Game Central Station, but getting the train to Ralph's game.

She had no problems having friends now, as the other racers treated her nicely, and not how they used to, as the train stopped at Ralph's game, but the young girl smirked, seeing a party going on, at the Nicelander's apartment building.

She saw where Ralph used to live, but felt bad that the Nicelanders wouldn't let him live in the building, before what had happened.

She would give those guys, who were mean to Ralph a piece of her mind, approaching the building as she entered hearing loud techno music, as she saw them dancing, as her eyes scanned the rooftop, as a smirk crossed her face.

"Hey, kid!

Whatcha ya doing here?" Ralph asked her.

"I wanted to hang out, with you?

You did ask, when can I see you again?" she replied giggling.

Ralph blushed at Vanellope's words, remembering.

"Oh, yeah!

How're things going, in Sugar Rush?" he said.

"It's good, Ralph.

Taffya and the others are nicer, now.

But what, about you?

I-I saw, where you used to live." she said.

He understood, as where he used to live wasn't even a house, but thankfully the Nicelanders understood, but she was still angry at them, for being mean to Ralph.

She then saw Felix approach, as she kicked him, in the shin.

"What was that for, kid?" he said hopping around.

"That's for being mean, to Ralph!" she said as Ralph smirked.

"Thanks, Vanellope." he said grabbing a pie.

"You wanna go hang out, in Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked.

Ralph shurgged his shoulders, as an answer as the purple haired youngster smiled, as they were sneaking away from the party, as Felix saw them.

He sighed, as he knew that Ralph was hanging out, with Vanellope.

* * *

Vanellope laughed, as she was showing Ralph how to drive a Sugar Rush kart, as he'd never driven one before, but he liked it, as he had never done that before, but was liking it, as the other racers were stunned seeing him here, but Vanellope was making sure that Ralph wouldn't get hurt, since he wasn't in his own game, but smiled, as Ralph crossed the finish line.

"Alright, you did it!" Vanellope said.

Ralph smiled, as this was fun, but they were stargazing, but Vanellope yawned, as she was tired, but Ralph felt bad that she didn't have an nice place to live bexsides Diet Soda Mountain.

An idea came to him, as he yawned.

It could wait, until the morning.


	2. Sick Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to those who reviewed, as it means a lot, plus I can't wait for the movie to come outy.**

**In this chapter, Vanellope's worried about Ralph, but he's not feeling too well, but trying to hide it from both Niceland and Vanellope, as he doesn't wanna let the kids that play Fix It Felix JR down.**

**I love that game, as I have it on my IPad.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanellope's eyes fluttered open the next morning, as she didn't find Ralph there, but realised that he must have went back to Fix It Felix Jr, since the artcade was opening up, but she then walked out of Diet Soda Mountain, as her eyes widened seeing a house made out of candy.

_So that's what he was doing, huh?_

_I should thank him later, when he shows up later when the arcade closes._

_Wow, he even added a garage._

She then realised the arcade was opening soon, meaning a lot of kids were coming to play Sugar Rush, but knew she had no trouble racing now, after everything that had happened, and when Ralph had changed the arcade for better.

She hoped he was okay, as he looked wiped out, last night but she didn't blame him, as the parties at Niceland went on for a long time.

She hoped that he was okay seeing the other racers smile, bowing before her.

"Morning, Vanellope.

You okay?" Taffya asked the princess.

"Yes, but worried about Ralph.

I hope he's okay, " she said.

"I'm sure, that he's okay.

Let's go get ready, for the race.

We don't wanna disappoint the kids, who play our game." she said.

Vanellope understood, putting the hood of her hoodie up, but was getting her kart but would go check on Ralph, once the arcade was closed.

* * *

It was now night and Litwak's Family Fun Center had closed, but Ralph was feeling terrible, as his nose and throat hurt, along with his stomach and his head hurt, but he had managed to pull through the day, but was resting in his bed in his apartment as he remembered that he and Vanellope were gonna have fun, but he felt terrible.

Pounding techno music from up on the roof blared, as Ralph covered his head with his pillow as it was making him worss, especially his head, but he was resisting the urge to go up there and tell them to keep it dpown, as he got up but feeling dizzy, as he left his apartment going upstairs.

Gene and the other Nicelanders were stunned, hearing him sick, as the one man wrecking crew was sitting down or lying down, as Felix was scared, as Ralph was a huge part of the game.

He then saw a certain dark purple haired girl wearing a green hoodie at Ralph's side, but she was patting his head gently.

Felix and the others were helping get him back to his apartment, so he could rest, but Vanellope was staying with him, since she was his best friend, but she was lying on the bed, as she was tired from a hard day of racing, but was feeling bad for him.

Ralph's eyes fluttered open, smiling weakly sneezing and coughing, as Vanellope handed him a tissue.

"Thanks, kid.

Shouldn't you be in Sugar Rush, having fun?" he asked.

"Well, not without you, Ralphie.

I was really worried, about you.

How come you didn't tell, you were sick?" she said.

"I couldn't let everybody down again, like what nearly happened, as the life of my game depends on me wrecking stuff, and Felix fixing stuff.

I can't take a day off, even if I get sick." he told her coughing.

Vanellope felt bad, for him, rubbing his back gently, as it was helping but saw him drink juice, as it would help.

She glared seeing Felix, with a doctor, but the builder understood Vanellope's anger towards him and the others, but she saw the doctor examine Ralph.

"What's wrong with him, Doc?" she asked.

"He has a cold, but he'll be fine.

He just needs, to rest, and drink fluids." the doctor said.

Felix was determined to help Ralph as they were friends too, but Vanellope was making a protective shield in front of Ralph, as she wouldn'ty let Felix touch one pixel of her friend, as Felix sighed.

He would talk to Ralph later, once Vanellope went back to Sugar Rush.

Ralph understood that Vanellope was protective of him, since they were one and the same, but he needed to help her see that he wasn't her only friend.

"Don't you have friends, in Sugar Rush?" he asked.

"yeah, but none like you." she said smiling mischievously.

Ralph was smirking as he knew that she liked him as a friend, but he was feeling sleepy, as he rested his head on the pillow, but Vanellope was getting sleepy too, as she curled up beside him, but was going back to Sugar Rush, in the morning.

Her eyes then closed in sleep, but Felix smiled peeking in.

* * *

"How come Vanellope's always mad, at us?

She always kicks me, in the shin, but sweet as pie, to you.

Shouldn't she be in Sugar Rush, with her friends?" he asked.

Ralph knew the little princess glitch was just protecting herself from the meaness of the others, but needed to explain to Felix, as he was blowing into a tissue.

"The snippiness is just a front, Felix.

Before she found out who she really was, the other racers in Sugar Rush were really mean to her, to the point where they made her cry.

I've seen it happen, when other racers took pieces of her old kart." he said.

Felix was shocked, but understood why Vanellope was cold towards him, and the other Nicelanders, as she thought they were still being mean to Ralph but they weren't anymore, but he had to show her they weren't as Ralph smirked.

"What's gonna happen, if I'm still sick?

The game will get put out of order, and we can't let that happen." Ralph said weakly.

Felix understood, as he was worrying, but knew that the cybugs were gone, but he and the others would figure something out.

He was also wanting to try and make friends with Vanellope.

He knew that it would mean leaving his game, but would once the arcade closed/.

"Just rest okay, Ralph?

Don't worry about us, okay?

We're more worried, about you." he said.

Ralph was stuned hearing this, as Felix left, but never knew the other Nicelanders cared about him.

He hoped Vanellope was okay, but hoped she'd take it easy on Felix.


	3. Getting An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying.**

**Vanellope is still trying to adjust to having friends, but Felix trying to befriend her annoys her, since she only trusts Ralph, but decides to wait until he gets better before they can hang out again.**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

Vanellope was in her garage working on her kart, but was worried about Ralph as he wasn't himself, but hoped that Felix wouldn't bother him.

She then heard somebody calling her but thought it was one of the other racers but was mad seeing Felix, as he was scared, seeing her get mad, throwing the wrench onto the ground in anger.

"What're you doing here, doofus?

This isn't your game, Felix!" she snapped.

"I-I know, that you may be snarky on the outside, but inside, you're sweet as pie according to a certain one man wrecking crew.

He told me, about how the other racers used to treat you, Vanellope.

It doesn't have to be this way.

We changed, after what happened, as we realised how badly we treated Ralph, before what happened.

Just trust us, okay?" he said.

He then saw a few drawings on the wall of her with Ralph, as they seemed happy together, but he sighed leaving.

Vanellope couldn't focus, on souping up her kart now but just curled into a ball as her dark purple bangs touched her arms.

_That doofus doesn't understand, what it's like to be a glitch or a bad guy like Ralph and me._

_They may say, that they've changed but I don't buy it._

_But they were concerned, when Ralphie was sick, but is it because they care about him, or because their dumb game might be put out of order?_

She then heard the other racers having fun, but she didn't feel like hanging out with them, as she wasn't used to friendship, after years of being a lonely glitch living in Diet Soda Mountain, to being loved and adored.

The only one she really trusted was Ralph, but knew he was sick right now, and didn't want to bother him.

* * *

"So, how was Vanellope?" Ralph asked Felix.

The one man wrecking crew was getting better, but Felix was with him, in his apartment, but he sighed remembering how cold Vanellope had been towards him, but Ralph knew that the both of them were getting used to having friendship, but understood.

"She was a little snippy, Ralph.

Are you sure, that it's a front?" Felix asked him.

Ralph nodded, knowing that Vanellope just needed help, making friends in Sugar Rush, but he didn't mind her hanging out with him, but an new person had been added to his game, somebody like him, who liked wrecking things, but he hoped she didn't have to sleep on bricks.

Her name was Wreck It Jade, but she wore overalls like him, but had a blue shirt under them with messy brown hair, but was shy around the Nicelanders, but he liked helping her, as they got along easily.

He smiled, seeing the flowers, as Jade had brought them, but knew Vanellope might not like Jade here, as she might get jealous.

Felix then saw Jade enter, but he left, as Ralph saw that she was sad, but knew this was her firdst week in the game.

Ralph then wrapped his arms around her, in a hug.

"Hey, the players like ya, Jade.

You're very cute, Jade.

Maybe you and Vanellope will get along." he said.

Jade smiled, at him.

"Thanks, Ralph.

You're very sweet, you know?

Felix told me, about everything.

I know the platers will like having two wreckers, to play with." she said.

Ralph smiled, getting sleepy, as Jade left but would see him later, but would probably go to the party.

Ralph couldn't stop smiling, after Jade had left.


End file.
